Allurement
by Miss Sweetheart 2012
Summary: Rosalie Hale and Isabella Swan are high school teachers. When they meet, they instantly know they are destined for each other and are soul mates. This is their love story. Vampire/Vampire Femslash, OOC, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**I was listening to My Soul Ghost by Dana Kerstein and this popped into my head for some reason.**

**Summary: Rosalie Hale and Isabella Swan are high school teachers. When they meet, they instantly know they are destined for each other and are soul mates. This is their love story. Vampire/Vampire Femslash, OOC, AU**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Meeting Mrs. Right<strong>

_Isabella's POV:_

I moved to Forks about a week ago and was settling in nicely. Most of the apartment was furnished; there were still a few empty spaces. I loved this apartment; it was luxurious, spacious, and open.

It had beautiful white hard wood flooring, huge open glass windows, black leather furniture, glossy, black piano, and a private garden/stream of fish where beautiful fluffy birds took residence.

It was very calming and in my opinion, was the best place I've ever lived. It was in the middle of town and I had to drive quite a ways to Forks but that didn't matter to me since I didn't really need rest. I also made sure it was close to the wilderness though for feeding. If I wasn't close, it could become dangerous to humans.

I walked to my couch and sat down and went through my plans. I spent the next few hours planning out the lessons for tomorrow's classes. When I finished, I put the papers in a purple transparent folder and put it on my desk.

I went to the hallway and opened the sliding glass door, leading out to the garden. I watered the plants and fed the birds and fish.

By now, it was getting late, so I decided to pick up a few books before the stores close and hunt.

After a few hours, I came back home and read for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>I looked at the clock and decided to go ahead and get ready. After taking my shower, I did my hair and got dressed in my black pencil skirt, white top and black suede stiletto high heels. I looked into the mirror and saw that I was flawless. I smiled; it was one of the perks of being a vampire.<p>

I put on my diamond earrings and other jewelry before leaving to go to work.

I parked in the teacher's parking lot and went to see Mr. Williams, the principal. It was before school so there was practically no one here.

I walked inside and went down the halls. My high heels clicked each time I took a step, making a rather loud echo. My nose scrunched a little when the freshly new paint hit my senses. The school was remodeling so the fumes were a little irritating.

As I walked down the last hall, I saw my reflection on one of the glass cases that held trophies. I stopped when I saw that my hips were swaying side to side suggestively. I couldn't help it; that was how I walked. I bit my bottom lip in frustration. Even after all these years of me trying to not walk so sexy, I never got it down. When I try not swinging my hips, my walk didn't look normal. So, it was either swing my hips suggestively, or walk, looking stupid. I decided to let it go and walk normally, my way. I just had to hope that I wouldn't get harassed and hear sexual comments as I walked by.

I walked passed a janitor, who was mopping up the floor. He had his earphones on so he didn't hear me. When I was beside him, he jumped. He took off his earphones, "I'm s-sorry. I didn't see you there."

I smiled but stopped when I saw that my smile was affecting him, "It's alright. I just wanted to get through." I said pointing.

I could tell that he was now affected by my musical, husky voice. He shook his head, trying to get back to reality. "Of course." He stepped aside to let me through.

"Thank you. I'm so sorry to walk through your hard work." I said and touched his shoulder. I whipped it back when I felt him freeze up.

"It's okay. The kids will be here soon anyway." He said.

I thought I tortured the poor man enough and continued on my way. My back was now facing him. I could feel him staring at my rear and it was a little unnerving. It has been a while since I had regular human contact.

I reached the main office and went to the receptionist. "Excuse me; I'm sorry to bother you. I'm here to see Mr. Williams."

The older woman looked up to me, "Go right in. He's expecting you." She said and returned to her work.

I went to his door and knocked. I heard a voice say, "Come in."

I turned the handle and went in. Mr. Williams stood up, "Ah. Please come in Miss Swan. Have a seat and please shut the door." He sat back down.

I did as he asked and took a seat, facing his desk. "I'm glad you came here. Most new teachers forget to check in."

I smiled fondly and it faltered again when I saw him flush. I really had to get a grip on my vampire abilities. I don't mean to make people act this way. I suppose I was a little rusty when it came to retraining myself to entice humans.

Mr. Williams was a man that looked like he was in his early fifties. He had a mustache and a beard. He wore glasses, a red button up shirt, black slacks, and a black tie.

I crossed my legs, "You wanted to see me, Mr. Williams?" I said and flinched when I heard the huskiness in my voice. I almost wanted to apologize. This could take a while.

He swallowed hard. "Yes. I wanted to give you a heads up that there will be a fire drill today. I'm sorry that we had to do it on your first day here but." He rolled his chair out a little so that he could open a draw to his desk. He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. "This will be where your class will be evacuated.

I looked at it and nodded, "Okay."

"Do you have any questions?" He asked.

I looked to be thinking about it, "Not at this time."

He smirked, "Well, if you have any questions, please ask. I will always be here for you."

As I was getting up, I paused when he finished his sentence. There was something in his tone and in his eyes that there was an innuendo and his body language seemed that he was having less than pure thoughts about me. Something told me was going to be a problem in the future.

I shook it off. "Thank you." I reached my hand out to shake his. When he took mine, he held my hand longer than was necessary and he caressed the back of my hand with his thumb as I pulled away.

I turned and walked out. I let out an unneeded breath. Just how far was he going to push?

I walked out of the main office and headed to my classroom. I used the key they gave me and stepped inside. I flicked on the light and closed the door. I quickly started getting my things out and organizing everything. I went to the windows and closed the blinds so that when I used my speed, no one could see.

When I was done, I went outside with the map Mr. Williams provided me with. I wanted to quickly memorize where I would be taking my students when the fire alarm rang. It didn't take me long at all. I did one quick sweep of the entire school and I remembered it all.

I was out in the middle of the football field when the first bell rang. I quickly started to walk back to my classroom. Up ahead, I saw a swarm of students lazily walking to their classes. There was no effort to make it to their classes on time. Some walked agonizingly slowly, some stopped to talk with friends, some stopped to make out.

As I passed students, one by one, they stopped to gawk at me. I heard whispers among them asking each other if they knew who I was or if I was a new teacher.

I didn't stop walking. I proceeded to my classroom. I ignored the students staring, checking me out, and sexual comments.

I reached my classroom and pulled the door open. Inside, there was a good amount of students. It seemed there was a full house for this period.

The students were too busy talking amongst themselves to notice me. I shut the door behind me, making a loud thud as it clammed against the doorframe. That's when all talking ceased. I received the same treatment in here as I did out there with gawking, whispering etc.

I walked to the front of the classroom and to my desk. I noticed that all of the male population in the class was staring at my body and hips as they swung side to side.

I mentally gave up trying to walk like a human. My body was just not cooperating. It will do what it wants to.

"Good morning class." I said as I pulled out a new piece of chalk. I began writing my name on the blackboard, _Miss Swan_. "I am Miss Swan. I will be taking over this course. Your other teacher has decided to resign."

I heard a number of people whispering that they loved the sound of my voice.

I heard a young guy lean in to whisper to his friend, "Even her handwriting is sexy." I decided to ignore that comment and pretend I didn't hear it.

I turned to face the class, "I'm obviously new here, so I'm going to ask you politely to take it easy on me, at least for the next couple weeks." I looked at them and they all had blank stares. I guess most of the class was still mesmerized by me.

I walked to the front of the class, in front of my desk and sat on it. "Anyway, if you would all please tell me your names, I would like to get to know you better."

I focused my eyes on the student to the side. When he saw that my eyes were on him, he blushed furiously and froze. "Your name, kind sir?" I asked, giving him a reassuring smile.

He sat there frozen for a moment before swallowing, "Timothy." He answered. I raised my eyebrows for him to continue. "Timothy Highmore. I prefer Tim though." He said. He cast his eyes downward onto his desk. Poor guy.

I smiled, "Thank you Tim." I moved onto the next person.

It only took about five minutes to get through everyone. I smiled at my class, "Now. Does anyone have any questions for me?" I would learn to regret those words.

A few hands shot up. I nodded to a young blond man, "Yes, sir?"

He put his hand down, "Do you have a boyfriend?" I heard chuckles and gasps coming from his fellow students.

I was cut off guard, I was not expecting that. Although, given what I was currently going through my whole life, I shouldn't have been surprised. I walked into that one didn't I? "No." I answered. "Anyone else?"

I called on another guy. "How old are you?" He asked

I smirked, "How old do you think I am?" I paused and stared into his eyes, "Think wisely." I emphasized, jokingly. That earned a chuckle from the class.

"22." He answered.

My eyebrows rose. He was dead on. I was changed at the age of 22. Of course, I couldn't tell him that and I had to think of a different age because realistically I couldn't be.

"I'm 32." I said, "Last one?"

Another hand shot up and I called it.

"I lost my number, can I have yours?" A young blond guy with a letterman jacket asked.

Before I could say anything, the fire drill rang. Everyone got up and I went to the door to hold it open for everyone.

As I watched everyone exit out, I saw a beautiful blond woman open her door next to mine. It was obvious she was a teacher. She was busy telling her students to not walk off and actually be where they were supposed to be.

She placed her back against her door, holding it to let everyone out. Our eyes met and we couldn't help but smile.

She had long blond hair that reached to her shoulder blades, smooth, flawless, fair skin. What really got my attention were her eyes. They were golden like mine. Either she was wearing contacts, which I doubted, or she was a vampire that fed on animals.

"Hi. I'm Rosalie Hale." She said huskily, holding out her hand.

I smiled and took it, "Isabella Swan." A pleasant wave filled my entire body.

I heard someone whisper to someone else, "Wow. Miss Hale smiled!"

Rosalie and I completely ignored that childish student. Instead I was too focused on Rosalie. She seemed to be just as focused on me.

I could stare at Rosalie forever and never grow tired of it. Unfortunately, a student bumped into me, causing me to snap back to reality.

"You're new here-" Rosalie began but was cut off by another teacher down the hall, yelling at the students to hurry up and not take their precious time.

I looked back at Rosalie who looked regretful. "I'll see you out there." She said winking at me, seductively. The last student was out of class so she followed them out.

I curled my lip. I felt like I was floating, my heart was fluttering. I wanted to be with Rosalie. I wanted to make her mine, claim her, and love her. My beast recognized her as us being mates. I took a deep breath, calming myself. If I was going to pursue her, I was going to try to take my time. I would take her out on dates, court her.

I smiled, I'm sure that Rosalie felt the same. The chase is on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**I want to thank everyone for reviewing. I was going to wait a week before I updated but when I saw how anxious everyone was, I decided to write sooner.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Trouble with Teenagers<br>**

_Isabella's POV:_

I grabbed my roll call and walked down the halls with everyone else. I walked as quickly as I could so that I wasn't one of the last ones out. It would be a bad first impression on my first day.

I didn't have any trouble finding my class. They were one of the rowdiest bunch.

I walked to the front of the line and my entire class stopped and behaved themselves. I saw Rosalie with her class right next to mine. I felt excitement and bliss run through me.

I could feel all eyes from the students and some teachers on me and Rosalie. I did my best to ignore it and pretend I didn't know they were.

I pulled the pencil from the clipboard and began taking roll. Every so often, my eyes found Rosalie and she did the same. I couldn't stop the smile on my lips as I was taking roll and looking down at the clipboard. I looked up when I heard a gasp. I saw that it came from a guy in front of me. He was affected by my smile.

I continued down the line and stopped when I saw that I was missing a student. "Where is Elizabeth Brenshaw?" I asked the class.

A couple girls chuckled. A red-headed girl said, "She's over there with her boyfriend." She said, pointing.

I looked over and saw that Elizabeth was heavily making out with a football jock. At the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie quickly making her way toward them. She seemed frustrated and upset. When she reached them, Rosalie asked Elizabeth where her class was. When Elizabeth told her, she told her to go back to my line and not to give me a hard time.

I walked over to where Elizabeth was. "Elizabeth, please return to my line." I decided I would deal with her later. I didn't want to embarrass her and scold her in front of her boyfriend and another teacher. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and went back to the line.

I looked to Rosalie, "I apologize-" Before I could continue, she held up her hand to stop me.

"That's not necessary. I-" Rosalie stopped when the assistant principal came walking down.

"Okay, teachers, please hand me your roll call! When you hand them to me, you're free to go." He yelled to us.

I held in a growl. Why was it that every time I get the chance to talk to Rosalie, we are interrupted?

I turned back to Rosalie and gave her an apologetic smile before returning to my line. The assistant principal went to each teacher, one by one, taking our slips.

He took Rosalie's and her and her class headed back inside. I handed my slip to him when he reached me and did the same.

I lead my class back and they all took their seats. I was surprised to see that they were all paying attention. Well, the guys were, the girls mostly were either putting on their makeup, texting, whispering, etc.

I sat on the edge of my desk and ran a hand through my hair. "Okay. Time to move on. Where did you leave off?"

* * *

><p>I spent the rest of the period teaching. The class just finished reading 'Catcher in the Rye'. I was glad that I had read that book already.<p>

I 'quizzed' them about what they read. I looked down at the teacher's edition. "What is the significance of the carousel in chapter 25?" I asked. It was the last question.

On cue, the bell rang. Everyone was getting up to leave. All the females were out of their chairs but the males took a longer time getting up, staring at me.

I looked at the clock on the wall behind me. My eyebrows scrunched in confusion; the bell was ten minutes early.

I stopped a student as she was walking by, "What's going on?"

She shrugged, "The timing is off because of the fire drill. The whole day will be like this." She said and continued on her way.

I sighed. I wasn't sure how this would affect my day of planning.

* * *

><p>It was now third period and it was pretty much the same reaction as the first and second. I had the entire male population's attention. In this period, though, I also had a good amount of the females' attention.<p>

I introduced myself and pointed to the blackboard with my name on it. I noticed that some guys were drooling, literally. It's like they have never seen a woman before.

As I was explaining my rules, I was hit hard by the scent of women's arousal. I did my best to keep my facial expression remain neutral. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to smile because I thought it was a little funny but I was also a little embarrassed and uncomfortable.

What was I going to do? I didn't want to inhale the scent but if I didn't, it would appear I wasn't breathing. Against my better, judgment, I continued to breath. I wanted to act human as much as I could.

I went to my desk and got out the seating chart. "Please put your names in your designated seat." I said, handing it to a young brunette man sitting at the corner.

As I waited, I returned to my desk to write a few notes. I was in the middle of writing a sentence when a student set the seating chart down on my desk. I looked up and gave her a thankful smile.

"Okay. Let's see-" I stopped when I saw at the corner in pencil it said, "Call me." Followed by a number. I looked up at the class, "Who wrote this?" I asked, holding the paper up. The class laughed. No one admitted to writing it. I was getting frustrated and angry.

I got out my phone and started dialing. The class looked around. Some were chuckling, some were in disbelief, and some were betting who it was.

"Last chance." I said, holding up my phone. When there was still no response I cocked my head and hit the last button. I held the phone up to my ear.

Most of the class gasped in disbelief. I waited patiently for the signal to get through. Then, I heard a vibrating noise. I looked in the direction to where it was coming from. The number belonged to a dark haired blond sitting in the back. His body was calm but he looked really scared.

I paused. How was I going to catch him? There was no way a human would be able to hear it.

I sighed in defeat and ended the call. I really didn't like that I wasn't able to do anything about it. Plus, it made me look bad that I wasn't able to figure it out and was embarrassing. "I will catch you. One way or another, I will get you." I promised. I made sure to make eye contact with the one who did it but I also held my gaze to the rest of the class.

I grabbed the roll call and began calling names to take attendance. I could tell that the class was uneasy. They were probably scared if me now. The only one that didn't seem to be scared was the one who wrote down his number. I now know him as Brian. He looked cocky and confident since I wasn't able to catch him. I knew his ego and confidence was boosted. I made a mental note to myself to get him back.

When I was done with roll, I asked the class what they were doing yesterday. It turns out that they were reading a different book, Romeo + Juliet. I was thankful that I knew that story by heart as well.

"Please take out a piece of paper and complete questions at the end of the book. We will go over them in about fifteen minutes." I said.

After fifteen minutes passed, I called the class's attention. I put on my 'fake' reading glasses. This was one of the ways I tried to act human. I grabbed the teacher's edition book and quickly looked it over. After I read all the questions I took off my fake glasses because they were hurting my eyes. Since my eyes are perfect, the glasses made my vision too strong.

I looked to the class and saw that some students were drooling. A lot of them liked the way I took off my glasses. I sighed; this was getting irritating and old. I have never had this much of a problem with humans. Not to say that it wasn't difficult but this was one of the worst. Then again, these were hormonal teenagers. I was starting to regret making a teaching career. When I thought about Rosalie, that thought quickly went away. I could never regret meeting her.

"The first question is, 'Compare Romeo to Juliet.' Please explain in detail." I said, looking up. My eyes zeroed in my prey, Brian.

I walked in between rows of desks that held the students. I wrapped around the back and leaned against the wall and crossed my eyes. I looked right into Brian's eyes. "Brian." I said in a husky voice.

He looked at me and smiled. His eyes traveled up and down my body shamelessly, thoroughly undressing me. I had his full attention.

I smiled, ignoring his body language, "Compare."

He smirked and I narrowed my eyes and held in a growl. I wanted nothing more at that moment then to wipe it off.

Brian leaned forward and rested his arms on the desk. "Romeo is liked by a lot of people. He's like an icon. He's passionate and intense about what he desires. He will keep her guessing. You never know what he is going to do. He takes Juliet to new heights of euphoria. He makes her see that she wants him, _needs_ him. In the end, he gets what he wants."

Brian leant back in his seat and folded his arms. He grinned, "As far as Juliet," He paused for an effect. "She seems intimidated by Romeo. Everything is new to her; she is overwhelmed by the power he has over her. She is beautiful, pure, innocent, a true virgin flower waiting to be," His eyes traveled up and down my body the same as before, "plucked."

I saw a flicker cross in his eyes, clearly holding a double meaning. I knew he was talking about himself and me. That made me more livid. Who did this guy think he was? Again, I felt powerless to do anything. He technically didn't say anything wrong. Even though he knew, I knew, and everyone else knew what he was talking about, there was nothing that could be done. What was I going to say to the principal? I promised myself that I would find a loop hole. I would not let him get away with this.

Instead of going off on him, I simply smiled, "You're wrong." I said, before walking to the front. I was losing this war, I know. I didn't want the other students thinking this was okay.

I decided to move on. I didn't want him to think that he got to me. "Contrast." I said, holding up a piece of chalk and looking at the class. My eyes roamed over the entire class again before they landed on a blond guy, "Mike."

He looked up at me with large, wide eyes. He was clearly shocked. I raised my eyebrows at him, waiting for him to answer me.

He swallowed hard and blushed hard. "Mike?" I asked. He bent his head down. "Will you please contrast Romeo and Juliet?" I asked sweetly, hiding my anger for Brian.

Mike ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, not meeting my eyes.

This was not the time to be messing with me. I was already livid about Brian. "Mike, please come up here." I tried again.

Mike looked to the side, "I don't think that's a good idea." He said. His hand was over his mouth and he was fidgeting.

"Why?" I asked. My patience was wearing thin.

"I just-" He started.

"Do you know that answer?" I asked.

Another guy that was sitting by him leaned over and looked at his paper. "He has it." The guy said.

"Thank you Johnny." I said before focusing back on Mike. "Mike? All you have to do is write what you have on your paper, onto the board." I said, holding the chalk out. He finally looked up at me. "Not hard right?" I asked sweetly. "Come on." I said, using my finger in a come-hither motion.

For whatever reason, his mouth dropped and his eyes widened even more. He put his head down on his desk. What's wrong with him?

"I'm not going up there!" He said defiantly.

I felt a spike of anger. "I'm not going to ask you again." I said, sternly.

He shut his eyes and held it for a moment before grabbing his paper and standing up. I noticed that he was walking with it funny but didn't comment on it.

As Mike passed by a fan, he lost grip of his paper so it went flying out of his hand. That's when I realized why he was so adamant about not going up in the front.

Guilt and shame flooded through me. It was clear as day. Mike was trying to hide the rather large bulge in his pants.

If I was human again, I would be blushing horribly. I felt so and that I forced him to come up. I was too angry at Brian that I mistook Brian's fear for defiance and rebellion. I thought Mike was trying to push me so I pushed back.

I'll never forget the horrific facial expression on Mike's face as the paper flew out of his hands. Luckily, he passed the students but he didn't get passed my view.

He looked up at me with mortification and shame and chased his paper across the room.

I didn't know what to do at this point. It irritated me that I was usually so calm and collected and reacted instantly and now I was stuck. I thought about pretending that I didn't see it but he knew that I saw. It would be insulting if I acted like I didn't. I decided instead that I would apologize.

"Mike, can I see you outside?" I said, opening the door.

He bent his head down and followed me out. I closed the door and stepped aside.

I crossed my arms and looked at him. He was looking at everywhere but at me. I desperately wished that I could take it all back.

"Mike?" I asked softly.

He held up his head, "Yeah?"

I didn't know how to start off. "I want to apologize. I shouldn't have made you-"

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. Really." He said. I could tell he was having a hard time talking to me.

"No. I was wrong." I said.

"How could you have possibly known? It's alright. It's not the most embarrassing thing that's happened to me. I'll get over it. By tomorrow I will be. Promise." He said, sighing. I studied him. He seemed to be telling the truth.

I felt eyes on me so I turned and saw that I was in the view of Rosalie. She was looking at me through her window. I gave her a gentle smile to which she returned a rather seductive one. I felt my unbeating heart flutter.

I turned back to Mike, "What can I do to make it up to you?"

Mike scoffed. "Don't worry about it. It's natural right?"

I gave him a sympathetic smile before nodding. "That's right. Nothing to be ashamed of. Let's just pretend that this never happened." I ran a hand through my hair. I tortured this poor boy enough. I'm sure he would rather be anywhere but here.

"Would you like to go to the bathroom-" I cut my sentence off short when I saw him snap his head back up to me. That's not what I meant. I just thought that he wouldn't want to return to the classroom.

Class would be getting out soon. "Never mind. You can sit back down." I opened the door for him to let him through.

The last remaining minutes was uncomfortable to say the least. I decided to let the class go early. They all couldn't get put fast enough, especially Mike.

I was at my desk, putting things away when I heard a heartbeat. I looked up to see Brian was still in his seat. I sighed. What was I going to do about him?

"Brian, leave," I said, sternly.

Brian got up and casually walked to the front door, closed it and to my surprise, locked it. We were now alone in the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Isabella, can't catch a break.<br>**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Minor Spoiler: The next chapter will be Rosalie and Isabella at the teacher's lounge. That should be fun to write.  
><strong>


End file.
